The present invention relates, as indicated, to a game and, more particularly, to a game with removable pegs and a spinning-type timer.
In one type of prior art pegboard game the player simply inserts pegs into the holes of a pegboard to construct designs and the like, and one advantage of this type of a game is the manual dexterity and hand-eye coordination learned thereby. In another type of peg game the pegs are jumped one over another followed by removal of the jumped pegs from the board with the goal in mind being to remove in that manner as many pegs as possible; and scoring in this game may be related to the time required for a player to exhaust his possible moves during his turn at play.